


Side Stories

by Fuzzi_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ignis is too innocent for his own good, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzi_Fox/pseuds/Fuzzi_Fox
Summary: Some Ignea one-shots I'll post that go along with Roadtrip (reading Roadtrip is not necessary to read these) since I keep Roadtrip in Noct/Luna's POV this allows me to explore some Ignea without breaking my POV
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Side Stories

Ignis pulled upon the door and opened his arm to gesture for Aranea to step in first. She grinned at him and stepped through the threshold and he followed after, closing the door behind him and set the lock. He let out a long sigh, exhausting hitting him now that rest was but a few footsteps away. 

He blinked when he saw the room contained but one bed. He could have sworn he had booked a two-bed suite with Aranea. Perhaps he could get himself comfortable on the floor with a pillow and spare blanket. His aching back and joints immediately protested that suggestion, instead begging him to see reason and take a hot bath and sleep in the damn bed. 

He stretched his arms over his head, feeling several pops in his shoulders and upper back, leaning to cause his mid back to crack and let out a long hard satisfied groan as a sudden numbness radiated down his arms and eased off taking his ache with it. 

“Do you wish to use the washroom first ‘Nea?” he asked. She turned at this, a genuine smile on her face. 

“Did you finally call me something not so proper?” She asked. He cleared his throat into his fist and dropped his gaze, and she let out a chuckle, crossing the room over to him. “You don’t need to be so formal with me okay? It’s not like we’re strangers.” 

“Sorry.” He apologized. She stood on her toes, both hands linking behind his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Stop being so polite. You make a crass old humbug like me look so improper.” She chuckled. She quickly pressed her palm over his mouth to stop him from apologizing again. He tipped her brow and he nodded, and she finally removed her hand. “Now I’ll be back when I’m squeaky clean. As you can probably smell, I am not the cleanest girl around.” She pretended to sniff her own axilla and waved a hand at it in mock disgust. He laughed and shook his head at her as she disappeared through the bathroom door. 

He slipped his shoes off and nudged them so they were lined up neatly against the wall but not obstructing the door, listening to the bathroom shower sputter to life and eventually settle into a continuous hiss. He slipped his jacket off and hung it up on the hook by the door, and immediately changed his mind and folded it carefully, setting it down on the top of the small table that he assumed was supposed to be a bureau, but was little more than an end table. He patted it down and smoothed out any wrinkles, and then performed the same ritual with his vest, his gloves. 

He dropped down against the armchair in the corner of the room and closed his eyes for a moment, just wanting to rest. 

“Hey sexy glasses.” Aranea jarred him awake, and he sat bolt upright, quickly apologizing and smoothing out his shirt. “Whoa, calm down.” She help up her hands. He glanced up, and heat instantly flashed over his face. She had the towel up around her hair, but was otherwise stark naked. He coughed, getting to his feet and spinning to have his back to her. 

“S-sorry!” He stammered. The small glance was already burned into his memory. Her breasts were large handful with hardened pink-brown nipples and he tried to immediately banish improper thoughts. She laughed at this response, and pulled the towel out of her hair, wrapping it around herself. 

“You can turn around now.” She said. He turned slowly, like he wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth, but she had covered herself about as modestly as the small towel would allow. “I was quick, to make sure there would be hot water for you since I have a hunch this place doesn’t have the biggest water heater. You musta been beat. Go shower so you can get some real sleep. In a bed. Like a normal human.” She instructed. 

“Umm, yes.” He replied.He walked into the bathroom, half tempted to set the jet to ice cold to clean his brain and stop his mind from wandering and imagining what she looked like under that towel. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, his aching muscles winning over and he set the water to hot. Only with the dial set as far as it would go he realized that even with her saving hot water for him, it was little more than warm but comfortable enough for a fast shower. He took a moment to dry himself, drying his hair as best he could and wrapping the towel around his waist so he could fuss with his hair in the mirror. He felt like he looked odd without his usual style. Lacking any gel or hair products his hair fell along his natural crooked part, and it was several attempts to make a straighter part before he was willing to exit the bathroom.

He opened the door and stepped out, looking forward to collapsing immediately onto the bed, and it wasn’t until he heard the two-note whistle he realized that he was, in fact, naked save for his towel. 

“I-I’ll grab my clothes. I-”  
“Oh don’t you dare apologize.” She interrupted. She was sitting on the bed now, covered up to below her arms with the thin sheet and it left little to the imagination. “Now I propose an alternate set of plans. Our clothes are pretty dirty, we’re both exhausted, so why don’t we just sleep in our birthday suits and then scrub our clothes like good little woodland critters in the morning?” 

Another flash of heat crossed his face and ears, and he clutched the edge of the towel around his waist harder. Her own cheeks were pink, and he took a moment to really admire how pretty she looked in this situation. Her hair was damp, but settled around her shoulders and he could see she had a crooked part to her hair like him. With damp hair, pink cheeks, and a thin white hotel sheet the only thing she was ‘wearing’ it was difficult to imagine her as the sassy mercenary in the threatening armor who could vault with her weapon with supernatural strength and the balls to turn her back on the empire. And he felt special getting to be the one to see her like this. 

“Look mister sexy glasses, though you aren’t wearing them so I guess I should simply call you sexy. I’m inviting you, but I don’t want to pressure you.” She clarified, and nodded at her clothes. “I can get dressed if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I. I’m honored that you trust me like this.” He replied. 

“Just trust?” She prodded. 

“Perhaps more than simple trust or friendly amicability.” He clarified. He supposed they were already more than friends, though he was hesitant to put a label to it. Hell, he couldn’t even recall his last successful date. Or any date that wasn’t set up by Noctis save for a couple months with a lovely young woman he only had the fortune of seeing once a week before his duties to Noctis forced him to end the liason. Aranea pat the bed beside her when he hesitated and he crossed the small space, sitting on the edge of the bed and slid the towel off with his back still to her. 

He felt suddenly inadequate. He was a somewhat thin man, lacking the muscles of Gladiolus or Noctis. Despite Gladiolus’s “advice” he couldn’t even remember the last time he had  _ manscaped _ as the man had called it. He was pale from head to toe, his hair a mess compared to his usual fussy style. He reached to take his glasses off before remembering they were still on the bathroom sink where he had carefully placed them before his shower. He lifted the sheet and with his knees pressed tight together slid under the sheets. 

He laid down against the pillow and Aranea shifted closer, leaning over him to tap the tip of his nose and follow it with a kiss. They had shared many by this point, so tilting his head to capture her lips was no longer a dangerous adventure. He enjoyed the familiar taste of her lips, the way she would seek his tongue with hers almost immediately. The sweet little moan she could make upon first contact, often followed by a sigh as she would make the next kiss just a bit deeper. 

Her hands on his cheeks were cold, and he dared wrap his arms around her and found her bare back warm and soft. She let her weight rest against him and he was all too aware of her breasts pressed against his chest. 

“Nea…” He managed, withdrawing his arms to push her back slightly. Her brow knit for a moment but she settled back a bit, leaning her weight on one arm. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” She assured him. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could manage. 

“Don’t be silly.” She responded, and shifted close against and nestled her head against his chest. “Is this okay?” She asked. Ignis settled his arms around her, very aware that between his legs was not agreeing with his head right now and was certain she had to have noticed, and was glad she was pretending otherwise. The ache would dissipate, the discomfort was worth it to simply hold her like this. His heart was racing in his chest, battling between overriding the part of him that wasn’t ready to cross that line with her yet, and his hormones disagreeing with him. 

“I’m quite fond of you, you know. Please do not interpret my… reluctance… as any sign of otherwise or that-” Her hand covered his mouth once more, and she tilted her head to try and catch his eyes. 

“Pretty fond of you too.”


End file.
